Halloween
by LunarMist1113
Summary: A masquerade involving Hermione and someone tall and handsome?


A/N: Hiya peoples. I know it's late but Happy All Hallows Eve! This is a Halloween fic, so please read because the plot bunnies were driving me crazy! I sadly am not J.K.

* * *

Halloween

"But 'Mione you have to go!" Ginny whined.

"Gin, what part of I have work the next day do you not understand," I complained. She was trying to get me to go to the Weasley's Annual Ball or more commonly known as the Hallows Eve Masquerade.

"Bill will be there," the young red haired witch said teasingly. Ever since fourth year and the Quiditch World Cup, I have had a crush on the eldest Weasley son. It became more than a school girl crush when Fleur left him after the war because of his demi-werewolfness.

"Fine but you're helping me get ready," I said exasperated.

"Great because I already got your dress and mask," Ginny said giddily. I just shook my head at the girls giddiness. We agreed on three o'clock the next day.

Three o'clock came to quickly for my liking. Ginny just stepped out of my fire with two huge dress bags.

"Ugh, can't it wait another hour," I whined not caring how childish it made me sound.

"No because with your hair it's going to take most of the time," Ginny said in a flat voice examining my frizzy hair.

"Can't we charm it?" I asked.

"No don't you remember what happened last time?" she replied.

~Flash back~

We were in my dorm practicing beauty charms for graduation and the following end of year ball. Ginny was performing a charm that was supposed to create a cascade of ringlets. My hair didn't agree with it. My hair turned a grayish yellow and hung limp. The terrible part we had to go to the Hospital Wing to get it reversed.

~Real Time~

"You're right let's not. What are you planning to do with it?" I replied. After what felt like hours Ginny finally let me look into a mirror. She had my hair in soft sophisticated waves and my makeup was done into a way that made my simple brown eyes look multicolored. A smoky eye of browns and charcoals, every part light and adding subtle touches till you got to my lips that were a deep red.

"Wow Gin, this looks great but do you have enough time to do yours?" I asked. When I turned around her makeup was done in shades of brown (to minimize the red of her hair) and her hair was styled in a waterfall braid.

"Never mind, so which dress is mine?" My dress (the one on the right) was a red and black number. With a voluminous skirt, a sweet heart neckline, no sleeves, and low cut back. All in all it was a gorgeous dress and very tasteful in style. Ginny's dress was similar but with a higher back (probably to appease Molly) and in a tasteful combination of a dusty rose and chocolate.

"Where did you get these?" I wondered.

"Harry offered. He wanted to keep the dresses a surprise so he just gave me the money." The little red head answered while fishing in her bag (must have had an undetectable extension charm). She pulled out two masks simply decorated; one gold with red embellishments and the other silver and rose.

"Wow," was all I was able to say. She just smirked and handed me my converse.

~At the Party~

An exceedingly tall wizard with auburn hair was making his way towards me. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blood red dress shirt beneath the jacket. From the birth of his shoulders he was obviously very fit. I must have been day dreaming because the next thing I knew he was in front of me.

"May I have this dance Milady?" He asked in a deep timbre.

"You may kind sir," I replied. It was my seventh dance of the evening. Harry and Ron waltzed with me while Fred, George, Charlie, and Neville did different formal dances. All looked quite dashing. Harry in a classic muggle tux with long curtails and a top hat. Fred and George in their midnight blue robes and Charlie in a set of deep brown robes. Neville was in the wizard's variation of a muggle tuxedo. None of them stepped on my toes but all complimented on how lovely I looked. Well except for Neville's Grams Augusta, she did not approve of my choice in foot wear. With the mass number of red heads though in attendance it became impossible to find Bill when you add in the fact that everyone was wearing masks. Back to the matter at hand the mysterious red head guiding me through a complicated dance that I did not know.

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione," the mysterious man whispered in my ear, which made shivers run threw my spine and butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"Why, thank you. I would return the compliment but I am at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours," I said smoothly hoping to get the mysterious man's name. He pulled me in from a spin and I felt his toned chest (I felt shivers again).

"Sorry love, you'll have to wait to find my name. No one will tell you and the registry has already been removed from the party." He informed me with the melodic voice.

"Well then your timing is exceptional. I believe though you are one of the best dancers I have ever had the pleasure of dancing with but I must bow out," I said with a curtsey and turned to leave when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a searing kiss. That's when it clicked. Well actually nothing clicked at all, my brain became a puddle.

"It's almost time for the great unmasking," Came Arthurs voice. The mysterious man removed my mask with ease. I on the other hand needed to stand on my tippy toes and completely stretch to remove his mask (I was flush against him and using him for balance). The mask fell to the ground completely forgotten as I pulled him down for another kiss. The kiss was short but it was satisfying.

"Bill you look quite handsome tonight,"

* * *

On a final authors note the second war never happened.


End file.
